No More Tears
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: When Kagome is a child, her bestfriend moves away but not before making a promise to eachother. Losing a friend at that age can change the way you look at things when your older. RR Flames welcome.
1. Lost Friends

Well I am back I suppose lmao.. Ok guys I hope you like this one. I am not for sure how it will go as of yet but that is the same as my last story... I can't do any sequels until I get this out of my head lol.. Just won't leave me alone.. **GOT... TO... WRITE**... lol... ok well here we go...

Disclaimer:** I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE.. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AT ALL. NONE,ZIP,ZILCH. OK...SO DON'T ASK AGAIN.**

* * *

**Chapter one: _Lost friends_

* * *

**

As we enter our story, we see a small girl, about seven years of age. She is sitting on a park bench, crying her eyes out and shivering. She is sitting all alone on a cold winters day in the middle of a park, crying as if her world just ended. Her lips are blue, her hands are white and her nose is red. She has sorrowful brown eyes and silky black hair. Wonder why she is crying? Lets find out...

**

* * *

**

Onto The Story

* * *

As the elder woman walked up to the small, young girl, she wondered what what wrong with her? What could be so bad as to make someone with such a pure energy cry like that? This child was pure, there was something about this child that made you want to make everything ok again. She walked up to the child and sat down beside her.

" What ails ye child? What is it that is wrong with ye?" the elder woman asked.

" I... I...I lost...my... best... friend..." she said between sobs, and upon ending the sentence, she burst into fresh tears.

" Aw, come on now child, I am sure its ok. It doesn't sound that bad. Maybe I can help you find her." she said kindly.

" No, I sorry ma'am but we tan't find 'her', betause my fwiend isn't a her, its a boy, and besides other then that he moved away." she wailed. ( yes I know my spelling mistakes but take into consideration. She is a 7 year old girl who is crying because she lost something dear... acting younger :P)

" Oh, I'm truely sorry child. I wish I could help you out. Do ye have a name?" asked the woman.

" Yeah, but mommy says to never to talk to a strangers." she said mocking her mothers tone of voice.

" Well, tisalright then. I will not be a stranger then. My name is Kaede, let me walkye home child, where doye live?"

" I am Kagome, and I wiv (live) with my mommy at our family shrine."

" There is only one shrine around here so I am guessing you are a Higurashi."

" Yeah, Kaede ma'am I am."

" Let us go then, tis getting colder out, and we wouldn't want you to catch cold."

" Otay." Kagome said taking Kaede's hand.

They walked that way, hand in hand. They had to walk slowly because of the ice on the sidewalks. They were being careful so neither one of them slipped and fell. They slowly made their way to the shrine. As they aproached a woman came out and stood waiting for her daughter. You could tell she was heavy with child, about ready to burst.

" Mama, mama! We have someone here! She isn't a stranger mama. Her name is Kaede and she is a nice lady. She walked me home from the park because I was missing him again mommy." she said walking over to her mother and placing a small hand on her mothers belly. " Is he here yet mommy?"

" No, sweetie, he won't be here for another week or so." she said turning away from here daughter to the strange woman who helped her come home.

" Hello, Kaede. I am Akira Higurashi and I noticed you have already met my daughter Kagome."

" Hello, Akira, and yes I have met your daughter. Tis a pleasure to meet you all at last."

" What do you mean by that?"Akira Higurashi said narrowing her eyes at the new comer.

" Well, I am from a shrine family also. We have heard of the Higurashi clan, but they all perished a long time ago. I am the last of my family."

" Oh, I am sorry to hear that, would you like to come in for some tea?"

" That would be lovely, Thank ye."

" Please come in and make yourself at home."

" Your daughter is an amazingly sweet child. She has some sadness about her."

" Yes, that is right, she just lost her best friend in the world. He moved away yesterday and she has been depressed and devistated every since. You couldn't find one without the other near-by, but before he left, they exchanged a gift and something else by a promise. A promise to never forget each other. He gave her a small amulet the she never takes off, she refuses to. She gave him, her family ring, and I believe she has already given her heart to him as well, but you never know with children so young as she."

" She will go through much pain but they will see each other again."

" How do you know this?"

" I am an old foolish woman, nothing more, nothing less."

" That seems funny, we have an ancestor by the name of Kaede. Her family was the one to start this shrine, she had an older sister by the name of Kikyou, who died protecting the fabled Jewel. The Shikon no Tama. No one knows what happened to it. Some say it disappeared, others say it is hidden and will appear when it is time for it to resurface again."

" Yes, I know of the legend. I know of the priestess Kikyou aslo. I also know about the creator of the Jewel. The Priestess Midoriko. She is the one that created the Shikon no Tama. Midoriku was a priestess like Kikyou but she not only used her powers to purify but also to subdue demons as well. Then there was the famous battle, the outcome of that same battle causing the creation of the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. The battle went on for seven days and nights. When the demon finally trapped her in its jaws, she used the rest of her powers to form the Jewel, but in doing so she imprisioned not only herself but the demon as well, inside the Jewel. The battle was still going on inside. Good verses Evil. Speaking of Good, Kagome seems to have pure energy. She seems to be so much more purer then most children." Kaede sipped her tea and waited for the answers.

" Yes, all of it is true. I just hope Kagome can stay that way. I worry each day she will be corrupted, I worry that one day she will be Evil and not Good." she said looking over at her daughter, watching some cartoons and laughing uncontrolably, like a child with no problems but one. Missing a dear friend, but the worst is yet to come.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Ok guys... let me know what you think... yes its short but I am sorry thats all I could come up with that sounded ok lol... I hope you all like it... Please Read and Review... Flames welcome.

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne


	2. Promises, Promises

Ok well guys this chapter might suck and I would love it if you guys would honestly let me know what you think. I am trying to write a Sess/Kag but so far its not going to well but oh well... just please let me know what you think. I won't be updating if I am not happy with the amount of reviews I get. All I ask is that I get 5-10 per chapter. Thats not hard to do. Well onward and upward haha...  
  
Disclaimer: I told you already Once and only Once... Don't ask me again. Sue if ya want but ya won't get jack shit :P  
  
Chapter 2: Promises, Promises  
  
" Look asshole, I am not yours, and I never will be. You are nothing but a piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe."  
  
" Listen to me, you little bitch, you ARE mine and you always will be, no one can take you away from me."  
  
" Yeah thats right, how can someone take something away from you, if you don't have it in the first place?" Kagome said rolling her eyes. " We might have dated for awhile Naraku, but its done and over with. You cheated on me with that Slut so now its over." she said walking away from him.  
  
Kagome was almost in her own yard, when she turned around to tell Naraku to stop following her, when she bumped into something hard. She was on her way to the ground, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact but it never came. Two strong arms held her close. She looked down and saw, lets just say 'delicate' hands. Soft yet strong arms were attatched to the hands, her eyes made her way up the arms, to the shoulders, which were broad, and then to the neck. All of a sudden to scared to look up into the face that caught her she looked back down to the ground.  
  
" Thanks for catching me and all but you can move now." she said with a sneer.  
  
Finally looking up into the face that caught her she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was here. HE was here! she chanted in her mind. A large and loving smile came to her face, making her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. She was so happy she couldn't contain it an longer. Forgetting about Naraku, Kagome flung herself at the tall man, and hugged him with everything she had inside her.  
  
" You finally came back." she said as her eyes teared up.  
  
" Yes, Kagome, I have. It's about the promise we made to each other. Do you remember what it was?" asked the man.  
  
" Yeah, I remember, why?"  
  
" What is it that you remember?"  
  
" We promised to never forget each other." she said sarcastically. " What about it?"  
  
" Thats not all of the promise, Kagome. Do you remember the other part?"  
  
Flashback  
  
" I promise I won't fordet you." said a small Kagome.  
  
" I also promise this, but if you ever need me, close your eyes and touch the amulet I gave you and say my name out loud, I will always be there for you, should you need me, no matter what." said the young man.  
  
" Me to!" her younger self said happily.  
  
She then walked over to the young man and hugged him tight, he slowly returned the favor. This was a time to remember because he would never have a tender moment for a very long time.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Her hand automatically went to the amulet around her neck. She has never taken it off, and by the looks of it, never will. She would feel naked without it on her collarbone.  
  
" Ahh, I see you do remember the last part of it, I must ask, do you still mean to keep your word to me?"  
  
" Of course I do." she said. " I do have honor you know."  
  
" Good, I need you to fulfill your part of the promise." he said slowly as if unsure if he still wanted her help.  
  
" Why? What do you need me for?"  
  
" We must speak of this in private."  
  
" Oh," she said just remembering Naraku," hey, Naraku, our discussion is over, now leave, you nasty ass wipe."  
  
While she was having this conversastion with this ' Naraku ' character, the man took the time to take a good look at his old friend. Her hair was longer now, to her lower back, same midnight black. Slim waist, perfect looking body. She looks the same, just older and more filled out. Only instead of the happy go lucky pure hearted girl he knew, now stood a sad and serious mysterious woman with a mask on her face and secrets in her eyes.  
  
She had on black army boots, black cargo pants and an off the shoulder, red top with slits in the stomache, giving everyone a wonderful view of flat abs. Fingernails painted the colore of blood, but he still noticed it, he noticed that she was hiding for some reason, but hiding from what? You could tell that she got caught up in the wrong crowd. She turned to him and said...  
  
" Okay, lets go. We will be able to talk in the house."  
  
" Lead the way."  
  
" Yeah, right." she said and then " follow me." she said as she started walking off.  
  
Front Room  
  
" Want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
" Yes, that would be fine."  
  
" Whatcha want?"  
  
" Whatever it is that you will be having is fine with me."  
  
" Aight then, hold tight and cop-a-squat."  
  
He looked around and sat on the couch. Kagome soon came back with their drink and hands him a soda. She then sits on the couch beside him. They sit there in silence for awhile and finally wanting to get this over with, he breaks the ice with....  
  
" Will you keep your promise to me, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
" Well, duh! Mister Takahashi." she replied sarcastically.  
  
" I require your assistance in pretending to be my fiance."  
  
" YOU WHAT?! Are you insane? Are you fucking out of your mind? Why do you 'require' me to do that?"  
  
" If I do not find someone to marry within 3 months, I will have to give up my inheiritence, and to be honest I do not wish to do that."  
  
" So? Why should I care?"  
  
" It doesn't matter if you care or not, Miss Higurashi, but I do promise your reward will be pleasing. All you would have to do is pretend to be my fiance and you have to make it believable for a couple of months and then..."  
  
" Couple of months!? Are you crazy?"  
  
" Do not interupt me, wench. I was speaking, show some respect."  
  
" Fine." she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
He clears his throat and then continues his bargin/plea ( hehe yeah right)  
  
" and then you will have the pleasure of actually getting to throw a scene and 'break up' with the Great Sesshoumaru Takahashi."  
  
" Yeah, great my ass, look why don't you get a real fiance?"  
  
" Because, wench. I do not wish to marry at this time, I will when I am ready and you are not to question me. If you agree to do this, you will have to clean up your language and act the proper lady you are supposed to be."  
  
" Excuse me!? Whats wrong with how I am, asshole?"  
  
" For one, your language is atrocious. Where have you learned such filth, the gutter?"  
  
" How dare you?! Do you want my help or not, you piece of shit."  
  
" You, very well know the answer to that Miss Higurashi, but if you are to accept it and 'Help' me then you will have to clean up your language at least and be nice to the people you are bound to meet."  
  
" Fine, I will do it but one more thing.... Do NOT and I repeat... DO NOT treat me as if I was someone beneath you."  
  
" Well, of course not. You would be with me so therefore you would be my equal."  
  
" Fine then, your majesty. Lets get this started."  
  
" Actually, its My Lord not your majesty and I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning at eight am sharp. Be ready."  
  
" Ugh." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his sitting on the couch and walking toward the door. He opened the door and called behind his shoulder.  
  
" Thank you for you help, but I must admit. You are and have always been quite the looker." he said closing the door.  
  
Kagome just stood there with her mouth open in shock. HE just said I was a looker, she thought and blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Okay guys thats the only thing I could think of for now. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what ya think. Flames are welcome and all.  
  
Ok for those who reviewed. Thank you bunches.  
  
Tsumetai Kaibun: Thank you for your review sis, and the pairings aren't completely decided as of yet.  
  
Akiraton: How did I do?  
  
Ice: did ya like?  
  
Sesshy's koi: Okay, Okay... lol.. I hope you liked it and torture is always nice sis... if you got the right someone in mind.. HAHA.. I am evil but shhhhhhhhhhhhhh :P  
  
cyberdemon: lol thanks, but lets hope it does turn out good. What did ya think and nice name.. all neatness :D lol  
  
Okie dokie ya'll.. thanks.. and please read and review. I am not going to update until I get my reviews. This my dear friends is set in stone :P haha...  
  
Golden Eyed Girl  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
P.S: I am gonna delete authors note.. you guys basically got the idea. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. Preparing

Disclaimer: Said it once.

**Chapter 3: Preparing**

Eight am was quickly approaching. He would be here in a few hours and she still needed to take a shower, fix her hair, do makeup and such. She didn't know why she was getting dressed up for **HIM**, but she couldn't help but feel the need to try to impress him. She did know for sure that he made her feel like she was a nobody. Well she would show him. She would prove to him that she could be beautiful and sweet. Oh, how she hated his perfectness. Maybe when he got there he would see her for what she really is, **HUMAN**. Humans are allowed to make mistakes.

She got up from her resting place and started getting ready for this. She would have to search her closet for something he would approve of. Something _'preppy'_.

_'Hmm...' _she thought.

_'I think I still have that summer dress mom bought me last year.'_ she pondered.

She walked up to her closet and went through it, searching for what she was looking for. Finally finding what she wanted she pulled it out, shook it and threw it on the bed. Going over to her dresser she pulled out her undergarments. She of course wasn't going to change the look of those. She loved her silkies. She started giggling at that thought. Its not like anyone will be seeing her silkies.

She gathered her clothes and headed toward the bathroom, putting her things neatly on the counter. She then got ready to get into the shower and started her water. Soon steam filled the small room. She stepped in and washed. She got out and dried herself off. She then put on her undergarments and then her dress.

Her dress was the color of the sky on the clearest of days. Her mother said that it brought out the gold in her brown eyes. She then took out her hair dryer and brushed and blow dried her hair and then pulled half of it into a pony tail and then the rest hung low down her back. She then put on a little eyeshadow and mascara. Followed by lip gloss and then she went to her room and got her shoes.

_'Ugh, this is going to be a mess. Why does he want me for? Just to pretend to be snotty and act like I love him. Kami, this is going to be harder then I thought. How can anyone love him? He is so mean and rude.' _she thought going to the kitchen and making some tea. Her mother had come into the kitchen just as the tea was being finished.

"Hey mom, do you remember that boy I used to know when I was a kid?"

"Yes I do honey. That was about ten or eleven years ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah ma, it was. See he came back yesterday and wanted me to help him with something and I really don't know if I should or not. I mean he wants me to pretend to be his fiance and I really don't know if I am that good of an actress mom. I mean geez, how am I supposed to pretend to love him? I have never been in love before."

"Well you see honey, its like this. When your in love all that matters is the man you want to be with for the rest of your life, and trust me angel yours is quite long."

"What do you mean by that mother?"

"Well dear, it looks as if your gentleman is here. We can talk about this later tonight."

"Fine, whatever ma. See ya later then."

Kagome walked over to the front door and opened it, fully expecting Sesshoumaru to be waiting by his car, but instead he was right in front of the door.

"Are you ready? We have several things we need to discuss."

"Yeah, I am ready. Lets go." she said walking past him.

As she walked on ahead of him, he studied her. She looked lovely today. He thought she looked nice yesterday, she looks absolutely ravishing today. It might be a simple sun dress but she makes it look elegant. She has a grace that he didn't notice yesterday.

_'She walks with the grace of a feline.'_ he thought bitterly seeing as how he is an Inuyoukai. _'I wonder if she remembers me that way?'_

_'Kami, he looks good. It should be a crime for a man to have hair like __that, and he is so elegant and smooth.'_ she thought with an unladylike snort.

He caught the snort and asked her what was wrong and of course the only thing she said was that 'he wore to much cologne.' Which he knew was a lie for he didn't have any on (:P). He then helped her into the car and got in beside her. She then asked where they were going and he said a small diner on the corner to have breakfast.

They arrived and talked about things that needed to be said. Some things were true. Others were bold faced lies. For one they did meet as children but they are **NOT** in love. She is a Miko but didn't know he knew. He misses her terribly and is going to have her move into the family mansion, he is going to have her move but he doesn't miss her, etc etc. The one thing that she couldn't believe was that he actually got her a ring. He said it would help make things more realistic and it wouldn't look right without it. It was beautiful, but there was an odd thing about it. It was a blue diamond in the shape of a crescent moon. She had never seen anything like it, but it was perfect.

He told her that she would be meeting his half brothers, Inuyasha and Miroku. His half sisters, Sango and Rin. She would also have the pleasure of meeting his father and his nitwit step-mother. His fathers name is InuTaisho and his 'nitwit' step-mothers name is Kikyou ( **OOOOHHHHH** did ya see it coming? haha ..) There is a list of rules to be followed she has to memorize.

_1. Do not mention anything about Cats around any family member._  
_2. Do not use any Miko energy what-so-ever._  
_3. Do not say 'Ramen' around Inuyasha._  
_4. Watch out for Miroku he is a pervert._  
_5. Sango is one tough cookie but she is nice._  
_6. Rin loves everyone but be nice to her._  
_7. Do not say anything about what you have learned as a Miko._  
_8. Be respectful at all times and last but not least._  
_9. Listen to what 'Lord Sesshoumaru' says and everything should be fine._

She rolled her eyes as she went over the list. She was back at home and waited for her mother to explain herself this morning. All she could get out of her mother was "You will have to wait and see dear." She kept getting this very bad feeling that when she finds out what is happening she won't like the outcome. She then headed to her room and shut the door, changed into her _'normal'_ clothes and then headed to her friends house. She just had to get Kagura and Kanna's opinion on all of this.

_'I just hope their possessive older brother isn't home.' _she thought as she headed toward her 'friends' house.

**That's it for now. I hope everyone has seen some kind of improvement. I have kinda hit a road block on Demon's At Play. I will try to come up with something eventually. Read and Review.**

**~Estrella~**


	4. Sesshoumaru's Feelings

Okay, well I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I would love it if you did. Good feedback is awesome. I really need some reviews. K.. thanks.... sorry if this chapter comes out wrong.. having some problems... so sorry ahead of time.  
  
Disclaimer: Said it already.  
  
Chapter four: Sesshoumaru's Feelings  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the way he has been behaving lately. He isn't normally so nice and ugh should he say it...... caring. Maybe its just to get her to agree to this mess, maybe it was to butter her up for the 'meeting of the parents', maybe he just wanted to make sure he got what he wanted.  
  
"_OH BULL! YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER_!"  
  
" Who the hell are you?"  
  
" _I AM YOURSELF STUPID_."  
  
" I am not stupid, and who are you to tell me you are me?" ( I know confusing, isn't it?).  
  
" _Riiiiiiiight. I am you because I am in your head, stupid_."  
  
" You sound awfully familiar."  
  
" _Does Inuyasha come to mind_?"  
  
" Oh shut the hell up and go away."  
  
" _Ohhh, someone is touchy today_."  
  
" Just go away, I have some thinking to do."  
  
" _Fine then, I will still be here but I won't say anything........ maybe_."  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to find a way to prove that the young woman he was going to ' Marry ' was fit and proper for him. He had to prove the she was just right, and in order to do that he had to clean her up, buy her proper clothes and teach her some lessons. Now the question is.. How do you teach someone to be perfect for his ' Parents '. We will see how things go when I send Sango and/or Rin to help her pick out clothes, makeup and whatever else girls are supposed to do. As soon as he finished that thought he rolled his eyes.  
  
Girls are far to complicated. They take hours to get ready when men only take minutes. Well thats another mystery of women. One of these days I will figure out women. ( rolls eyes and laughs men will never figure us women out). Sesshoumaru walked to his study and picked up the phone and dialed his sister's cell phone number.  
  
" Hey Sango, I need a favor."  
  
" Okay fine but that will have to wait until after you do this for me, then when you are done I will buy you that mustang you have been eyeballing."  
  
" Okay so here is what you have to do, you need to take this girl shopping and actually turn her into a girl."  
  
" No, its not that, she is a girl and everything its just that she doesn't dress, act or even talk like one."  
  
" Fine its a deal."  
  
( A/N: This is just his side of the conversation.)  
  
" Make sure you are discreet about everything, I don't want the whole world to know what is going on, do you understand me?"  
  
" Good, I have to go now."  
  
He hung up the phone with his sister, knowing that she would do a good job on Kagome. One thing everyone knew about Sango is that she and Rin loved to go shopping and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. He sat back in his large leather chair and steepled his fingers, a look of confusion on his handsome face. He sat there thinking of the way things have been lately. Lord only knows what is wrong with him.  
  
" _You like her stupid, geez all you have to do is really think about it or are you just to stupid to realize it yet_?"  
  
" Not you again. Why don't you just go away. I don't want you here and you annoy me to no end."  
  
" _Thats not really very nice to say to yourself. You do know I am apart of you so if you call my annoying then that makes yourself annoying also. You nitwit_."  
  
" Disappear. Leave me. I need to be alone."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was in his study, sitting in his chair, talking to himself. Now that was just getting out of control. He had to do something about that but what? Damn it I need to break something was his only clear thought at the moment.  
  
He stood and went to his indoor dojo. There is did everything possible to clear his mind and make a decision about what is happening to his life.  
  
' After this whole marriage thing is done and over with I will get my inheiritance and then I will get rid of the foul mouthed brat. She then will be out of my life forever. Though I do remember when we were children, but that was a long time ago, times change and so do people.' he thought as he broke several dummies with his blows.  
  
' I will forget about this all and ignore it. I have been doing so for years now, what difference does it make?'  
  
He didn't know how much those very words would bring him down to his knees. He didn't know what fate had planed for him and Kagome, but soon... both would find out.

* * *

Okay guys. I know it sucks but thats all I could come up with. If you don't like it tell me.. I might be able to do better if I had some insperation. Let me know what you think please. That would be the best ever. I might be doing the Sequal to WaitingForYourLove soon. Just wait. I have a few ideas that are out of this world hehe... let me know what you think. Loves to my lil sibs.. Icy, Ace and Sesshy's koi.

Golden Eyed Girl  
  
Ja Ne!


	5. Attacked!

Hey guys... I hope you all like it... but anyway enough of my babbling... **ON WITH THE SHOW**.....  
  
**Disclaimer: Once is enough.  
  
Chapter five: Attacked!**  
  
Kagome made her way to her 'friends' house. She had no idea why they were friends. She didn't even trust them completely. They have been known to be backstabbers and evil. Kagura and Kanna were 'bitches'. Of course her other friend Kikyou wasn't any better. She was better known as the town slut. She just needed to get out right now and see what others had to say about this.  
  
"Master" never said she couldn't tell people. God what an overbearing jerk. Who does he think he is telling me what to do like that. He should be grateful that I am helping him, he should be nice to me. Ugh, men! Who needs them. We will see what he says when I show him that I won't take shit from him. The fucking arrogent, selfish, no good, handsome jerk.  
  
' Oh Kami, hush up Kags, you know he is hot and all but you don't have to fucking think about it.' she thought as she knocked on her friends door.  
  
As the door swung open, there stood Naraku (The pessesive brother).  
  
" Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in. What ya doin here sweet cheeks? Come all tha way ova here ta ask me out?"  
  
" Fuck off Naraku, I am here to see Kagura and Kanna."  
  
" Ooo such a fiesty one ya are, but I can wait fer a bit. They in their room upstairs, you know tha way."  
  
" Yeah, fine."  
  
Kagome headed up the stairs but as she walked by Naraku he snaked his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck. Saying to her that it was a preview for what was to come. She then turned around in his arms and said..  
  
" Oh yeah? Is that right?"  
  
He nodded his head yes and started to lean down to kiss her again when all of a sudden he started screaming and went down on his knees. She had grabbed him by the balls and twisted as hard as she could.  
  
" You ever touch me again you nasty piece of shit and I will do much worse then that."  
  
' You stupid fucking bitch. I will make you pay, you will be mine and you will like it.' he thought as the pain finally died down.  
  
Kagome headed up the stairs and went to the second door on the right. She knocked three times and then headed inside. There inside on two separate beds were Kagura and Kanna talking about boys and the mall. They told her to have a seat and tell them whats been going on.  
  
They haven't seen her for awhile and was wondering why. She then went on to explain everything from the begining. Naraku following her home for a date and then Sesshoumaru showing up and about the promise they made to each other years ago. She told them about what he wanted her to do and asked their opinion on what she should do.  
  
" Well hell, girl. I know what I would do. I would milk this rich bastard for all he is worth. He said he will give you some of that inheiritance and all so why not? I mean he is using you, so why don't you use him. It would only be fair play, you know."  
  
" I don't know about that Kagura. You know that Kagome has one of those soft hearts. I don't think she could do it." Kanna informed, knowing full well that Kagome couldn't resist a challenge.  
  
" Oh, you think I can't do it because I am sorta nice? Is that it? Well you girls have yourself a deal. I will show you that I can do it, and in return you keep your damn brother off my back, deal?"  
  
" DEAL!" both girls said in unison.  
  
Kagura and Kanna both knew that Naraku had a thing for Kagome but Kagome didn't have one for him, so they were willing to help out their friend and see if this whole use Sesshoumaru plan would work. They both couldn't wait to see how she would do it.  
  
As her 'friends' were thinking along the same lines, Kagome was off in another world plotting and thinking. She does like Sesshoumaru but for a friend. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings or use him but then she thought... Hell he probably doesn't have any feelings and he is using me, so turn about is fair play. I just wonder how I will accomplish all this.' she thought as she bid her friends a good night.  
  
Kagome was on her way home when she heard a noise behind her and then everything went black, but as she still clung to stay awake she heard a warning.  
  
" Stay away from him bitch, I don't even know why he likes you so much. He wants you to be his but damnit you fucking whore. You stole him from me. I will make you pay."  
  
The voice was still carring on but she blacked out completely. Kagome felt as though she was floating on air. Someone was definately carrying her. She wondered who and then went back into her dreamless slumber, but unfortunately her rescuer was the one that caused her to get attacked in the first place.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Okay everyone.. I hope you like.. let me know what you think please.. I need to know or else I won't continue. I don't have very many reviews. I won't continue unless I reach the 20 review mark. It is up to you all if I continue this story or not. Right now I have 18 reviews, so if you want me to continue you know what to do. I ain't going to beg for it... You can if you want or whatever lmao... sorry if I sound bitchy.  
**  
Golden Eyed Girl  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. Kagome's Past

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a major block on this story and I sorta lost interest. LoL sorry everyone, I hope you can forgive me for being so lazy and stuff. I hope that this will not happen again. Let us pray that I do not lose my inspiration.. 'sweatdrops' hehe... uh.. anyway, thanks everyone I loved the reviews. They mean alot to me and I hope you can all forgive me for slacking.. yup I said it.. I am a slacker! lmao.. next I will try to update Naraku's Shocking and Final Creation. Anyway on with the show, ne?

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Kagome's Past**

Naraku carried Kagome back to his home, it was only a short walk. Upon getting to the door, Kagura opened the door and immediately lead him to her room. Kanna was sitting on her white silk sheeted bed, so Naraku put Kagome down on Kagura's red silk sheeted bed. Both sisters had silk curtains matching the color of the bed sheets.

Kagura asked Naraku what had happened and all he would say was that Kagome had gotten attacked because of him. When she asked what he meant by that he wouldn't answer her. The thing is, he was following her home when he stopped to light a cigarette. Looking up when he heard something he saw a person walking off and Kagome falling to the ground, he did the only thing that he felt he could do, which was bring her back here where he knew she would be safe. Revenge was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Kagome awoke for a short period of time, long enough to look up to see where she was and who was with her and then out she went again. Into oblivion, only it wasn't so peaceful as it was last time. This time she was reliving her past. From the time Sesshoumaru left to the time he showed up unexpectedly again.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's past

* * *

**_We go back to the beginning. They had gone to school together, they had been best friends for as long as she could remember. Their parents went to school together and stayed friends, so naturally they were friends too. The bad news was, he was moving because his father had remarried and his wife didn't like that town. So to please her he left his childhood home and the home of his small child. Thats the day Kagome went into the park alone, by herself to think of what she could do to get him to come back to her and keep her happy._**

**_She started crying at the thought of Sesshoumaru never coming back to her. She stayed outside for a long time, it started getting cold but she didn't care. She just wanted to get her best friend back before it was too late. She knew she was special but she didn't know if she could handle the truth without him there to help her, protect her from whatever she was scared of. That was when an elderly lady had sat by her and asked her what was wrong with her._**

**_She felt as if she could trust the woman and told her what was wrong. The woman tried to help her the best she could but it was no use. She said her name was Kaede and offered to walk her home. Upon getting there she had met her pregnant mother, Akira. They had talked for awhile before Kaede had left and was soon almost forgotten by the child. Kagome remembered her years later though._**

**_One day she was on her way to school, wishing Sesshoumaru was there to talk to and walk with but of course no such luck. She was watching her feet and not in front of her when she bumped into someone. That someone caught her and stared into her beautiful chocolate orbs. And she, stared right back into his redish-auborn colored eyes, so unique she thought._**

**_" Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome apologized sincerly._**

**_" It's fine, just watch where you are going next time. I am Naraku Onigumo."_**

**_" I am Kagome Higurashi. I think I have a class or two with one or both of your sisters."_**

**_" You might, seeing as how Kagura is such a dimwit she had to be held back." he snickered. ( I know Kanna is the older one but for the story please let it pass.)_**

**_" That wasn't very nice."_**

**_" Well, babe, I ain't very nice either."_**

**_He said putting his arm around her slim shoulders, and that was the beginning of the Naraku/Kagome friendship. But what truely changed her was the day he had given her a beautiful black onyx ring for her 15th birthday. She had changed dramatically that day. Instead of saying please and thank you, she said now and fuck off. She had gotten in trouble with the schools at first, then the police and even spent a day or two in a cell._**

**_She then caught Naraku sleeping around on her with every female he could so she got rid of him. He had followed her around for another few years before finally laying off a little bit. She had gotten a surprise when the Taiyoukia family had finally moved back but unfortunately Sesshoumaru was studing abroad. About a year later everything happened. Kikyou was after Naraku and his talents in the bedroom, Inuyasha barely talked to his mother because of that, Miroku loved every woman around, Rin was a sweet girl but tended to refer to herself as 'Rin' not me or I, and Sango was known as the tough bitch of the school._**

**_She was coming home from school one day with Naraku following her, telling her that she was his woman not Kouga's, when she exploded and turned to him telling him that she wasn't his and never would be and running right into Sesshoumaru. She still had the ring he had given her though. ( Yes, the ring Naraku gave her turned her evil a bit, but the reason why she wasn't all evil is because it was conflicting with the amulet Sesshoumaru gave her before leaving. Now we are up to date on her past but she had come into her power first when the black onyx ring touched her finger. Her hand sparkled and then quit.)_**

**

* * *

**

End Past

* * *

Kagome had suddenly woken up and stared about her in fear, not knowing or remembering where she was scared shitless. She stared up into the friendly face of Kanna before sitting up and holding her head with a grown and asking what happened. Kagura only said that they thought she would be able to tell them what had happened to her and why she had been attacked. With that word she remembered everything. She turned to Naraku and told him that his woman had hit her over the head with something and then threatened her because he liked her and not Kikyou.

" Isn't she a little too old for you Naraku?" Kagura chanted.

" Stuff it, bitch."

" Oh, someone is in a bad mood... hey Kags.. I will take ya home."

" Thanks, Kagura that would mean alot to me and my mother."

" No probs, Kags. Let's go."

Kagura grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the door, followed by a drowsy Kagome and a quite Kanna. Naraku decided that Kagome was ok and that she would be fine with his sisters so he went into the kitchen and made himself a nice strong drink to calm his nerves.

The girls made their way to Kagura's bright cherry red mustang convertable. Kagura made a comment about her needing to get a new car, Kagome looked over at her and laughed her ass off. Kagome then said that she was lucky, all she had was her feet and her bicycle. Pileing into the car, Kagura started it and took off towards Kagome's house. Kagura was almost doing what she considered the speed limit, going more then a couple of miles over to be exact. They pulled up the where the shrine steps where and dropped her off asking her if she would be ok from there. Kagome nodded and said that she should be fine.

With that she started to make the long journey up the shrine steps. Thinking to herself about what had happened recently, with Naraku, Sesshoumaru and then Kikyou.

' _What would Sesshoumaru do if/when he finds out that his step-mother ( Kikyou) threatened her and hit her over the head with something. He probably won't do anything but oh well, just because we were friends once doesn't mean a thing, right? He probably came to me as a last resort because he suddenly remembered that promise or something. If it was up to him, he would probably want someone beautiful and all that womanly stuff... Kami! Stop it Kags, get ahold of yourself. You stopped being girly a long time ago_.' Kagome smacked herself lightly on the cheek.

About half way there she decided to sit down for a minute and think about what had happened to her. Why things changed and why she had the urge to scream. She knew what she was and how special she is but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She started messing with the black onyx ring on her right hand, but then all of a sudden it dawned on her. She looked at the ring and saw the glint of darkness in it. Knowing what to do with it she took it off and put it on the ground beside her. She stood to leave and started up the stairs once more but before she got too far she went back to the ring and smashed it with her booted foot.

' _Kami! I can't believe I have been that damn stupid_.' Without her knowing it, the amulet around her neck glowed for a moment and then went back to normal once again.

All of a sudden she felt as light as air. Like something heavy had just been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled warmly and headed up the stairs with more bravo then before. Quickly she was gaining on the shrine and when she got to the door, she opened it wide and yelled...

" I am home, Mother!" Which she hadn't done for a long time, which brought her mother to her immediately.

Her mother smiled at her, noticing the change in her daughter. She asked how she was and how it went at Kagura's. Kagome told her mother what had happened and her mother went crazy. Asking if she wanted a doctor, if she wanted to sit down, wanted water... anything. She of course said that she didn't need anything and that she was fine.

" Well in that case come meet our visitor." Akira said cheerfully. " I have been getting to know him, again 'laughs' and I am glad that you had made him for a friend."

This puzzled Kagome and she started wondering who could have been that friend. The only friend she had at the moment that was male and her mother knew was... wait.. why was **HE** here. Walking forward into the frontroom she looked at the boy.. no wait.. man that sat on her couch. Long silvery blue white hair, pale creamy skin, delicate hands and broad muscly shoulders. Her eyes moved up to meet those of her guest. Fiery molten gold met those of chocolate brown.

" Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here. I wasn't supposed to see you until tomorrow or the day after."

" I have come to warn you about Kikyou. She may try to do something to you. I found out recently that she has a 'thing' for that Naraku character. I have tried to tell my father but he will not believe his perfect Kikyou is like that. So here I am, waiting for you to get back."

" Well thanks and all but its kinda late. She hit me over the head with something and threatened me to stay away from Naraku, but the trouble is, Naraku likes me and thinks I am his so he won't leave me alone."

" That is easily solved. Your mother and I have talked of this and she agrees with me."

" And that would be?"

" Move in with me...tonight." he said with a slight smirk.

Kagome's mouth opened wide with shock before she finally closed it, she looked at her mother and glared at her. Then looking at Sesshoumaru she said...

" What makes you think I want to do that?"

" Because it solves the problem."

" What problem?"

" First, getting Naraku to leave you alone and Second, keeping Kikyou away from you long enough to incriminate her for her deeds."

Kagome thought on this before answering. She looked at her mom first and then Sesshoumaru. She finally stated, fine and then Sesshoumaru said something...

" Right, now here is the catch. You will have to be staying in my room with me."

She looked at him with wide eyes and said..

" What! Why?"

" Because they think that we are mates-to-be therefore, we sleep in the same room."

" But thats not right."

Akira left them to battle it out in the living room and went into the kitchen for some coffee. Sesshoumaru stood and went to Kagome, putting his arms around the shocked and still figure of Kagome, bent his head and whispered.

" Plus, it will give us time to practice, we have to make it look like we are in love and that its real."

Before she could answer him, his soft lips were upon hers. Devouring her answer and all will with that single kiss, something sparked between them, something changed. No one noticed while Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed a very passionate kiss the amulet around Kagome's neck glowed blue along with Sesshoumaru's hidden moon, glowed a soft purple. ( I know the colors are weird but please think.. why would they be the other color? lol. If you are confused let me know.) Breaking apart from the kiss for air, they stared at each other for a moment before Kagome brought her hands around his neck and brought him down to her face for another soul stealing, heart burning, spine tingling kiss.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter.. I will work on the next chapter and if all goes well it should be about what Sesshoumaru did during the day. We did Kagome this chapter, next should be him... lol hope you liked and review please. 

**Review Responses:**

**DarkBug**: Hope we sorted that out lmao.

**Sesshomaru's Bitch1026**: Sure, but I will have to have details and when I say details I mean alot of them lol. Email me the details you want k?

**Kai Fong:** Oh my gosh! I did lol I hope you like.

**ingra-of-mordor**: Thanks! I hope it pleased you.

**missy1516**: I a glad you like my story.

**Miss Elvira Dark**: Cool nick! And sorry about the Cliff but it adds to the story, ne? Hope you like.

**Michelle**: Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed it.

**Breeze: **I did. Hope you like!

**Koorime13**: Thanks for your review. I am glad you like it lol.

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Couldn't do it without you guys. Muahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhz! Review please. Thanks Ayame for editing this chapter for me!

Thanks again everyone!

GoldenEyedGirl

Ja Ne!


	7. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
